Цубаса Хроника (Шаоран х Шаоран) часть 2
by Juliaqwerty92
Summary: На этот раз обошлось без жертв.


**If you want to read this fic, but because of the language, you can not then use the Google translator. I'm just using it can read on this website. But the truth is it makes a lot of mistakes and interchanges the words, but it does not interfere too much.**

 **Глава 2**

Утро пришло очень бысто.

Открый свои глаза я вспомнил эту ночь, которую я провёл с клоном. Я не хотел признавать это правдой.

Стук в дверь.

«Эй пацан, ты не спишь уже?» открыв дверь спросил Курогане.

« Да. Доброе утро, Курогане»

«Один вопрос. Тебе кошмары ночью снились?»

Услышав этот вопрос моё сердце упало в пятки. Неужели он всё таки слышал нас? Я сглотнул и выдавил из себя глупый вопрос.

«Нет. А что, что-то случилось или вы что-то слышали?» тупо спросил я.

«Да. Я слышал крики и стоны, которые доносились из твоей комнаты, вот я и подумал о том, что тебе кошмары снятся. Или ты чем-то другим занималсь?» ответил с призрением Курогане. Я думал, пусть он думает, что мне снятся кошмары, или пусть он даже думает, что я мастурбировал, но чтобы не догадался, что на самом деле происходило в этой комнате.

«Я не знаю, я спал» ответил я, не подавая никаких эмоций. После моего ответа Курогае ушёл из комнаты.

Я стянул с себя одеяло и встал с кровати. Подошёл к окну. Утро было тёплым и приветливым. Я повернул голову к зеркалу и был ошарашен. Красная полоска от укуса была на мочке уха. Я вспомнил как клон укусил меня за ухо этой ночью. Что делать, это было слишком заметно. а ничего я сделать не мог.

Одевшись, я вышел к остальным. Увидев Сакуру я опустил голову ибо мне было стыдно смотреть ей в глаза.

«Доброе утро, Шаоран-кун» бодро сказала Сакура.

«Доброе утро, принцесса»

Мокона с радостным лицом прыгнула мне на плечё и тоже пожелала доброго утра.

« Итак, что мы сегодня будем делать? Мокона, ты чувствуешь пёрышко принцессы?» бодро спросил Фай.

« Да, но оно очень далеко» Ответил Мокона.

«Оно на месте или двигается ?»

«То на месте, то нет. Наверно оно всё таки двигаеться»

«Что мы будем делать?» спросил я у Фая. Я знал у кого перо Сакуры, но не хотел говорить. Я решил для себя, что должен убить его любой ценой, он так, чтобы Сакура не знала.

« Ну ты с Моконой пойдёте на поиски пера, а когда обнаружите у кого перо, то позовёте нас» ответил Фай.

Как в трансе я сказал: «Я пойду один без Моконы»

«Но Шаоран, как ты найдёшь перо без меня? Ты же не можешь чувствовать его как я» с тревогой сказал Мокона.

«Я справлюсь.» ответил я, и направился к выходу.

«ТА ЧТО С ТОБОЙ ПРОИСХОДИТ, ПАЦАН?» Громко и грубо заорал Курогане.

Я остановился, повернулся и сказал: «Я в норме. Не волнуйтесь за меня.» На лице у меня светилась поддельная улыбка.

«Ладно можешь идти сам, но если что-то будет не так беги.» Прошипел злой голос Курогане.

Я шёл по улице. Я не знал куда несли меня ноги, но я слепо повиновался им. Часа два прошло (как мне казалось), но тут я поднял глаза к горизонту и увидел закат. Как так? Ведь только недавно было утро? Как раз я проходил мимо старой колокольни с часами, посмотрев на часы, я немного даже рассмеялся. На них было 18:42.

Я решил вернуться назад, но не очень хотел, так как знал, что мне попадёт от грозного дядьки за то, что так долго не появлялся. Ну, ничего не поделаешь, надо. Я повернулся чтобы идти назад, и увидел то, что пригвоздило меня на месте. Шаоран с пером в руках. Я знал, что рано или поздно встречу его, так как догадывался, что он следил за мной.

Меня рвала на куски злость, за то, что он сделал с деревней, зато, что у него было перо, и главное за то, что он сделал со мной. Я сложил руки вместе и достал свой меч и стал на позицию. Клон стоял неподвижно, он даже пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы ответить на угрозу от меня.

Что это с ним? И тут случилось то, что меня повергло меня в шок.

Он подошёл ко мне. Мой меч острым концом врезался ему в шею и маленькая капля крови потекла по шее а за тем к груди. Но у меня сложилось такое впечатление, что он даже не заметил этого. Он смотрел на меня холодными глазами и тут случилось то, чего я совсем не ожидал. Он поднял руку и схватил лезвие моего меча и опустил к груди в область сердца.

«Если ты действительно хочешь меня убить, не тяни, убивай, я не буду сопротивляться. Но если нет, тогда опусти меч, и позволь мне поговорить с тобой.» Спокойно сказал клон, продолжая держать меч на своей груди.

У меня был шок. Я смотрел на него пустыми глазами и не мог понять, что случилось с моим клоном. С чего вдруг он так себя ведёт? Может головой стукнулся, с насмешкой подумал я.

Я решил послушать, что он скажет мне, и опустил меч.

«Говори» строго ответил я.

Он подошёл ближе и протянул мне руку в которой было перо Сакуры и сказал: «Оно твоё, Шаоран, верни его ей.»

«ЧТООО?» крикнул я от удивления. Что черт возьми с ним произошло? Куда пропала агрессия в отношении ко мне? Вопросов в голове ставало больше, но ответов не было.

Я взял перо и спросил у него: «Зачем ты мне его отдаешь ?»

И в ответ я услышал только тишину.

И тут я почувствовал его руку у себя на груди. Она была тёплой и совсем не причинила мне боль как в прошлый раз.

«Шаоран, я тебя…»

«ПАЦАН» услышали мы крик Курогане и это спустило нас с небес на землю.

«В следующий раз» сказал он и скрылся за домами.

Что он хотел мне сказать? Блин и чего Курогане вмешивается в самые не подходящие моменты?

«Я тут, Курогане. Я нашёл перо принцессы»

«Но как ты нашёл его без Белого Пончика, он же у нас спец по этому?» удивлёно спросил Курогане.

Блин, что ему сказать? Мои шестерни в мозгу работали на полную катушку, и тут меня осенило.

«Я шёл по улице, сел на камень, чтобы передохнуть, поднял голову в небо, и увидел перо кружащееся в воздухе, затем оно зацепилось за дерево, я залез на него и достал перо.»без запинок отстрочил я ответ.

«Теперь я понимаю, чего Пончик говорил что перо то двигается, то нет, и чего он было то далеко, то близко. Просто ветер был всему веной» сказал спокойно Курогане.

«Ну что, давай отнесём его принцессе, и отправимся в следующий мир?»

«Да, конечно» но я не хотел в другой мир. Мне было интересно, что хотел сказать мой клон. Если мы отправимся в другой мир, то я могу и не узнать, что он хотел сказать.

Мы пришли домой. Нас встретил Фай и сказал: «Ты все таки на шёл его. А то мы уже начали думать, что ты встретил его, другого Шаорана.»

«Нет, я просто не уследил за временем. Извините, что заставил вас переживать»

«Фай, позови принцессу, Шаоран перо нашёл» сказал Курогане. Фай позвал Сакуру, и я отдал ей перо.

« И так, Белый Пончик, в этом мире больше нет пера?»

«Нет, мы можем отправится в другой мир»

Мы собрали вещи и вышли на улицу. Мокона открыла портал, и перенесла нас в другой мир.

Конец .


End file.
